Fireworks
by BritNP
Summary: In the midst of a troubling night with Blaine, Kurt calls on Jeff for support and gets a little more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU in which Kurt is close with Jeff.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You're going out tonight?" Burt asked, looking up at Kurt from beneath the hood of the car he was tinkering with.

"Yeah! Remember-"

"Oh, right! The Sound of Music Sing-Along. You said you're going with Blaine?" Burt asked, looking back down at the engine.

"No. No, Dad. I'm going with Jeff," Kurt sighed.

"Who's Jeff? I thought you were dating Blaine," Burt said, looking up at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and heaved a frustrated sigh. He knew his dad could be forgetful, but oh my god. Was he not paying attention to a word Kurt had said earlier?

"I am dating Blaine. Jeff is a friend of ours. He's a Warbler, too. The Sing-Along isn't really Blaine's thing. But Jeff likes it. So we decided we'd go together," Kurt explained.

"Oh. So this kid is a friend of yours."

"Exactly. And I'm supposed to meet him at the theater in ten minutes. Which means I need to get a move on," Kurt said.

"Right. Get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Burt sighed. Kurt nodded, said his goodbye, and then rushed out of the shop. Burt watched him go and just shook his head. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd been hoping for. Maybe he wanted Jeff to be more than a friend. At least then _that__boy_ would be out of the picture.

"Hey! I was afraid you weren't going to show!" Jeff called out, grinning as he jogged over to Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes and slid out of his car.

"Like I'd miss the Sing-Along," Kurt grinned. Kurt gave Jeff a light shove and the two of them headed into the theater. Kurt laughed and sang with the blond Warbler, forgetting completely about everything else going on in his life. For just a couple of hours, he could come in here and just get lost in the show, the music. And he had a friend to share it with.

Jeff was probably the best friend he had at this point. He was one of the few people in his life that knew _everything _that was going on. Not to mention that amazing ability to make Kurt laugh like no one else could. Jeff just had a way of making one forget their problems for a little while, and Kurt was perfectly okay with that. Sometimes, forgetting was exactly what Kurt needed.

After the show, Jeff walked Kurt to his car. The two were laughing about something related to the show. Grinning, Jeff opened Kurt's door for him and Kurt climbed in, thanking him. The two shared their goodbyes and left.

Later that night, Jeff woke to his phone. He glanced over at the clock, and then he wondered to himself who the hell would be texting him at two in the morning. He flipped his phone open and was surprised to find that it was Kurt.

_Hey __Jeff. __I__'__m __sorry. __I __know __it__'__s __late. __I __just __need __someone __to __talk __to. __Can __we __meet __up?_

"Damn it, Blaine. What did you do this time, asshole?" He sent a quick text to Kurt, saying that he'd meet him at a small park nearby in a bit. He tugged on clothes and rushed off to meet Kurt.

Kurt was already at the park, sitting on a swing. His eyes were puffy from crying, and he rubbed at them, wishing it weren't so obvious. He hated how he looked when he had been crying. He was such a mess right now. He looked up as he saw Jeff approaching him. Jeff walked towards him, hands in his pockets. He took a seat on the swing next to Kurt. He put a hand over Kurt's.

"You alright?" Jeff asked gently.

"Not really," Kurt sighed.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Well," Kurt sighed. "We… I don't know. One conversation led to another and the next thing I know, we're arguing. And then he's saying that we should split up." Tears began to fall and Kurt tried to wipe them away, but they just kept flowing.

"Shhhh. Just let it out," Jeff stood and pulled Kurt to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt buried his face in Jeff's chest and sobbed. Jeff rubbed his back, whispering to Kurt that everything was going to be just fine.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I think this is really it. I think it's over. I messed it up." Kurt sobbed harder, and Jeff sighed.

"Kurt, he's the one that broke up with you. He's obviously an idiot, and you deserve so much better than that."

"I don't. I screw up everything."

"No, you don't. You're amazing."

Kurt sniffled and looked up at Jeff. Jeff smiled and wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes, wishing that Kurt's eyes weren't so red and puffy. Kurt had such a beautiful eyes, but more often than not, lately, he only got to see them swollen from crying.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve you," Jeff repeated, looking at Kurt. Kurt just stared up into Jeff's eyes. Kurt's face was just inches from Jeff's, and Jeff was suddenly overwhelmed by Kurt's scent. How fragile he felt in his arms. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. He gently pressed his lips to Kurt's, whose lips parted without resistance. Jeff closed his eyes, kissing Kurt deeply.

He pulled back, suddenly, saying, "Oh god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Kurt looked up at Jeff with wide eyes, unsure of what to say or do next. Jeff shook his head, closing his eyes as he rubbed his hands over his face. He looked back at Kurt and said, "I'm so-" His apology was cut off as Kurt crushed his lips to Jeff's, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. Kurt gave Jeff a long, slow kiss before pulling back and asking, "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Jeff asked.

"Fireworks." Kurt whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this story was started forever ago, and I had some people saying it would be neat to continue it. I hadn't planned to, but I was looking at it one night and decided to write a piece to see how it felt, and I decided that I liked it. But then I forgot about it. So here is the second part to Fireworks. Enjoy. :)**

"So what now, Kurt? Where do we go from here?" Jeff asked, looking down at Kurt. He wasn't quite sure how to feel in this situation. He had the one thing he had always wanted, but almost by default. He had Kurt because Blaine had given him up. He loved Kurt. Loved him more than anything, but he had to wonder if Kurt would be here if Jeff hadn't been there to hold his hand.

"I can't go home tonight. It's just going to lead to more arguments, and I'm already so confused. I just don't know." Kurt told him, biting his lip. Jeff sighed and nodded, taking Kurt's hand in his and leading him to their cars.

"You have a few different options. One, you could come home with me. Two, you could go stay at your grandparents. Or three, you could go stay at your dad's." Jeff told him. He was used to this by now. Being a voice of reason for Kurt. Not that he was going to complain about it. He liked that the other boy had enough faith in him that he trusted anything he came up with.

"I..." Kurt's voice was barely audible as he looked away in confusion. "I don't think staying at your house is a good idea."

"Probably not." Jeff agreed, though a little disappointed.

"And if I go back to my dad's, I'm just going to hear 'I told you so' and I'm just not in the mood to deal with that right now."

"So your grandparents, then. Are you okay to drive?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Much better than I was on the way over." Kurt sighed, and Jeff felt a pang. He couldn't handle it when Kurt was crying. He'd never been able to.

"I'll follow you over there."

"You don't have to do that." Kurt protested.

"But I want to."

Jeff opened Kurt's door for him, and he was reminded that he had done this earlier tonight. Was that tonight? It felt like it had been days or weeks ago. This didn't feel like the same night at all. He'd been going out with Kurt earlier as a friend. And now, here he was as... well, he wasn't exactly sure what this was. A kiss didn't automatically make someone your boyfriend. Boyfriend. Hm. If he played things right, Kurt could be his boyfriend.

That was something that had always seemed out of reach. Very impossible. Mostly because of Blaine, really. But now he had a chance at it. He didn't know what to think, really. He was just... happy. Now that Blaine was somewhat out of the picture, he still had a chance here. Unless Blaine worked his magic. Jeff hoped to god he didn't. He hoped that Blaine would finally just give it up. Accept that he wasn't good enough for Kurt or that he didn't make Kurt happy. He could hope.

Jeff followed Kurt to his grandparents home out in the country. He wanted to make sure that Kurt got there safely and that he really was okay before he left him for the night. He didn't think that Kurt was the best at hiding his emotions, but he also knew that this was probably a really tough time for Kurt. What's more is he had managed to confuse Kurt even further by kissing him and Jeff really didn't know what to do about that at this point.

He helped Kurt out of his car, to which Kurt commented, "I really can do this by myself, you know."

Jeff didn't take it personally. Kurt was hurting. He couldn't really blame him for getting snappy with the guy who had made a move on him. Jeff thought that maybe he should feel like a jerk for doing it, but... well, he didn't. He hated Blaine, and he thought Kurt deserved better. It just so happened that he thought he was that better that Kurt deserved. Well, he could treat Kurt better, anyway.

"I know, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize. I get it."

Kurt sighed as Jeff walked him up to the porch. The two stood there and stared at each other for a me, an awkward silence settling between them. Finally, Kurt sat down on the front step and gestured for Jeff to sit next to him. Jeff hesitated for a moment, not really sure if this was a good a idea, but taking a seat next to Kurt anyway.

"You were asking... earlier. I know what you were really asking, but I didn't know how to answer it." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked where we were to go from here. I just," Kurt heaved a frustrated sigh, looking out at Jeff's car. "I just hadn't really... I guess I... This is impossible."

"Take your time," Jeff said, feeling uneasy.

"I never really realized how you felt, although looking back, I was kind of an idiot for not seeing it."

"I wasn't exactly doing a good job at hiding it, but as long as Blaine made you happy, I wasn't going to interfere. I really was just trying to be your friend."

"I know," Kurt said, toying with the sleeve of his jacket. "I didn't ever realize how I felt about you until you kissed me. But..."

And there it was. There was the but. There was always a but. He was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was going to have to do with Blaine. It only made him hate the other Warbler that much more.

"This is a very... very weird time right now. I mean, Blaine just broke up with me and I have to try and figure out where I'm going to go from here. And god, I'm going to have to face him again when I go back to get my stuff. I just... I don't know what's going to happen. And whatever... whatever this is between us, I don't want it to get messed up because of things between me and Blaine."

"So," Jeff sighed. "Okay. So. You don't want anything with us?"

"No, I do," Kurt answered. "I mean. God this is all so messed up."

"Alright. Okay. I'm not going to push. Just... I'm here, Kurt, alright? I'm here and I like you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, nodding. "Thank you."

Kurt took Jeff's hand in his, resting his head against Jeff's shoulder. Jeff closed his eyes, thinking that even if things weren't so clear right now, they would be eventually. All he had to do was stick it out and be here for Kurt through all of this, and by the end of it, Kurt would be his. Kurt would love him back.

"You're welcome, Kurt."

Jeff walked Kurt to the front door - again - and Kurt gave him a peck on the lips before ducking inside of the house. It wasn't the mindblowing, sparks inducing kiss that they had shared by the swings, but it was something, at least. It meant something, didn't it? Jeff smiled to himself as he stepped down off of the porch, staring up at the house for a moment. The light in Kurt's bedroom flicked on and Kurt appeared at his window, waving to Jeff. Jeff gave a small wave before climbing into his car. As he drove home, it occurred to him that for the first time in his life, he actually felt like he had a chance with Kurt Hummel. It felt good.


End file.
